


Demon's Fucking An Angel

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean and Crowley fuck an Angel Reader. Beware violence happens!!</p><p>Set between Supernatural Season's 8 and 10.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon's Fucking An Angel

(Y/n) had been an angel of the lord for atleast a forty decades. Her appearence hadn't atall changed. It was as though time stopped any aging that would happen to her. She had helped a pair called The Winchesters on a few cases here and there. It was okay to do. But, It had proved to be too much at times. Knew that she'd be able to handle it now.

"Dean, If that is all. Then, I will take my leave. Hope you both well!" said (y/n) to them.

(Y/n) had gone back up to heaven to help out with Castiel. That, Is until she had fallen from her home heaven. Basically, Cutting her wings off. Now, She had felt truly lonely. She had by some chance found Dean. He had allowed her to come stay at the bunker.

"Thank you for Dean for allowing me stay here. I am confused right now!" said (y/n) sad.

Some months had gone by and (y/n) still got nowhere. That, Is until Metatron stabbed Dean in the chest. Instantly killing him and turning him into a demon by the mark of cain. (Y/n) had helped console Sam of his hurting. To ease the pain of Dean's profound loss. (Y/n) had gone on alone to try and find Dean. Landing her in a bar called pink flamingo.

"Dean, I am here to take you back to the bunker. I want to help you!" said (y/n) to Dean.

"(Y/n), I do nee help and alot of it. You can definantly help me. Come!" said Dean slyly.

Dean had taken her to Crowley in the throne room. (Y/n) knew that this wasn't right. Crowley had all of there clothes off. (Y/n) was forced on Crowley's cock in her cunt area and Dean shoved his cock into her mouth. (Y/n) tried may times to leave and couldn't.

"Dean, You found a fighter angel. Such the sweet little thing, aren't you!" said Crowley.

"You both are vile. I know that there is goood in both of you. Stop this!" said (y/n) sadly.

Crowley had stopped kissing (y/n)'s neck and bit it hard. Earning a scream from her. It had caused her immense amount of pain. So days went by and she was used up badly.

"(Y/n), Fucking open those pretty little legs and give me your pussy!" snarled Dean slyly.

Dean just shoved into (y/n) harshly. Hearing (y/n) scream made him go harder on her. 

"You know (y/n), You really brought this upon yourself. Hot Angel Ass!" sneered Dean.

Dean spilled his cum in (y/n) hotly. That had made (y/n) retch from the disgust this brought on. Crowley was worse than Dean. He never gave her mercy or let up on her. 

"My pretty lil slut. Gonna play nice or am i going to go rough on you?" asked Crowley.

Crowley fuck her brutally and hard. That and he was always getting blood from her now. it is what drove his addiction. (Y/n) at this point was wanting a quick and easy death now. Then, All of the sudden Sam came with back up. Tons of other angels came in too. They took (y/n) to heal her. Making sure that she was ok. (Y/n) was sure happy now.


End file.
